


The Surprise

by daffodil729



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodil729/pseuds/daffodil729
Summary: After learning Steve has never had a pet, Callie takes things into her own hands. (Callie Series-Work 2)





	The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any recognizable characters or catch phrases.

 

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Kono was sitting at her desk when her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Kono, hi! It's Callie. Listen, is Steve around? Can he hear you talking?"

"Hey!" Kono raised her eyes to her boss' office to make sure he was there. "He's in his office, so I'm all clear. What's up?"

"Well, I have a surprise for him. A big surprise. I've been planning it for a while now…like three months or so…oh, gosh, I'm rambling."

Kono laughed. "So, what's this big surprise?"

"See, a few months ago we were talking and I realized he'd never had a dog. His life just never really allowed for it, you know? He never had one as a kid, and then with being sent to the mainland and then being at Annapolis and going into the Navy, he just never got that experience. I know his life isn't calm right now, but it's much more settled than it was. I know Danny's been worried about his stress level lately, with the RP and all, and dogs are great for that."

"Callie….what did you do?" Kono asked slowly, not being able to help her smile.

"Well…a few days after this talk, I ran into a friend. He's a really reputable breeder and has really great dogs with a good bloodline. And he was telling me they were expecting a litter of puppies soon, and this was the exact breed of dog I'd been thinking about getting Steve. And so, I bought one. That very day. I paid the deposit, then went and picked out the one I wanted when the puppies were born. And now it's time for them to go to their homes. And I have a puppy sitting on the front seat of my car looking at me as I'm talking to you, and I'm afraid I've messed up. I probably should have talked to Steve about it, but I was just so excited and he's always doing things for me and I just wanted to surprise him. But then I was hinting around about it last week, just to test the waters, you know, and he didn't seem very interested. Like, at all. But it was too late, and I couldn't back out and I'm already in love with this little guy. I know puppies aren't the cleanest, and you know how he is about things being clean and neat." Callie paused. "I don't know why I called you, except I needed to confess…and maybe ask for a little bit of help?" Callie said meekly.

Kono couldn't stop laughing. Oh, this was going to be good. "Okay. Where are you?"

"In the parking lot outside your office. I figured this would be easier—safer-if I had witnesses."

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute and we'll figure out how to do this. Hey, what kind of puppy is it?" Kono was thinking a German shepherd would be a good fit, or maybe a Labrador retriever.

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Callie?" Kono asked.

"It's a….goldendoodle." There was a long pause. "He looks like a little teddy bear."

Kono was dying. This just kept getting better.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

Kono found Callie downstairs, standing beside her Jeep, holding the most adorable ball of fur she'd ever laid eyes on. Callie had tied a camo bow around his neck.

"Oh, my goodness! Look at you!" Kono scooped the dog up from Callie. "You are just the cutest doggy in the world!"

Callie gave a tiny smile. "Isn't he? He's sweet, too, but a little rambunctious."

"That sounds like someone else we know." Both women laughed.

"I hope Steve's happy with this."

"Aw, I think he will be," Kono said as the puppy licked her cheek. "He may be a little shocked, but he'll be fine. What do you say, little guy? Want to go meet your daddy?"

Callie burst out laughing. "Please never let him hear you say that!"

* * *

After stopping several times for people to oooh and aaaah over the puppy, the ladies finally walked into the Five-0 office. Steve was still in his office, but Chin, Lou, and Danny were in the common area. Each man raised his eyebrows as they noticed the furry puppy.

"Well, hey, Miss Callie," Lou said. "Whatcha got there?"

"Oh, you know," Callie said nervously, glancing at Steve through the glass. He seemed engrossed in paperwork and hadn't yet looked up. "Just a little surprise. Kono, will you hold him while I go talk to Steve?"

"Of course. Good luck!" Kono was grinning widely as Callie walked hesitantly toward Steve's office.

"Guys, this may be close to the equivalent of an unexpected pregnancy for him," Kono mused. "Control issues and all."

* * *

Callie tapped on the door and wore her best smile. "Hi!" she greeted.

Steve looked up, surprised but happy. "Hey!" He got up to greet her with a kiss and a smile. "What's up?"

Quickly, and with lots of hand motions, she explained that she had a surprise, what she thought was a good surprise, but didn't know if he would think it was a good surprise. He frowned a tiny bit, confused by what she was telling him—or, rather, what she was pointedly _not_ telling him.

Seeing that she wasn't helping matters, she sighed and motioned for the group to come to his office.

"Okay," she said to Steve. "Sit down and close your eyes." She pointed at his desk chair.

"Really?" he asked incredulously, taking a seat.

"Really."

He did as she asked, and heard the others come in. "You're making me nervous, Cal."

"Oh, you'll be able to open your eyes in just a minute. Now, I'm going to put something on your desk, but you can't open your eyes until I say so."

"Got it," he answered.

"Okay." Callie took the puppy from a grinning Danny and placed it on Steve's desk. "Ready? Open your eyes."

Steve was shocked when he opened his eyes to find a dog—a very fluffy, wild-haired dog—looking back at him.

"It's a….puppy," he said, confused. "You got a puppy?"

"Well, no, not exactly…." Callie hedged.

"No, babe, _you_ got a puppy." Danny laughed.

"I got a puppy?" Steve was still confused but was beginning to piece things together. "You got me a puppy? That's the surprise?"

"Yes!"

"Huh," Steve mused, noncommittally. He and the puppy continued to stare at one another. Steve tilted his head slightly, and the puppy mimicked his motions.

And then…Steve grinned. Like a kid on Christmas morning-type grin. The puppy gave a tiny bark and threw himself off the desk and into Steve's arms.

And right there in front of his team, the tough-as-nails Navy SEAL melted. As the dog snuffled his way up Steve's body, trying to get as close to his face as possible, Steve laughed. It was a happy, carefree laugh they hadn't heard in a long time, and the team was grateful to hear it again. It had been a tough month. A couple of cases had gone sideways, Doris had left the island again, and Steve—although he tried his best to hide it—was struggling.

Holding the puppy in his arms, Steve stood to embrace Callie. "This is the best surprise ever," he said, kissing her softly. "Thank you, Callie."

Callie beamed. This was exactly what she had wanted and exactly how she had pictured her surprise going.

"What breed is he?" Steve asked, petting the snuffling puppy. "He looks like a stuffed animal."

The team laughed.

"He's a goldendoodle," Callie said. "Half golden retriever, half poodle. Because of the poodle in him, he's not supposed to shed. I thought that would be good for your house and truck."

"Yeah," Lou teased. "That way you won't have to sweep and vacuum more than you already do."

Steve rolled his eyes good-naturedly. He was used to their kidding about his neatness.

"What's his name?" Steve asked, looking at Callie.

"He's your dog," she shrugged. "You get to name him."

"Hmm." He held the dog up and looked him in the eye. "I'll have to think about it. Did he come with anything?"

"What do you mean?" Callie asked.

"You know…stuff. Does he have a collar? A leash? A bed? Food? Toys? Treats?"

"Steve, I just picked him up before I came here, so, no, he doesn't have much stuff. I do know the brand of food he has been eating, and the breeder gave us some samples of that. But, otherwise, no. I wanted to make sure you actually wanted him before I bought a ton of stuff."

Steve looked appalled. "Why wouldn't I want him?" He pressed the puppy so one ear was against his chest. He covered the other ear with his hand. "That's an awful thing to say, Cal." He acted offended.

Callie gave a short laugh and held up her hands. "Okay, okay."

"Are you off today?"

"Yeah, I took the day to pick up this little guy." She reached over and scratched his ears.

"Good. We're going shopping." Still holding the puppy with one hand, he grabbed his gun and badge from his desk drawer with the other. He walked out of his office, leaving his team staring. "Call me if you need anything."

Danny's mouth dropped. "When has Steve McGarrett _ever_ left work in the middle of the day? Who is that, and what has he done with our boss?"

Kono grinned. "I don't know, but I like him though."

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

_An hour and a half later, there was a group text from Callie:_

**Callie:** We're STILL at the pet store. This may be the most spoiled puppy in Hawaii.

 **Kono:** (laughing emoji)

 **Callie:** Did I mention we're at a specialty pet store downtown? No run of the mill chain stores for this puppy.

 **Callie:** I should be videoing this. Never in my life would I have thought this would happen.

 **Danny:** What all does a puppy need?

 **Callie:** Apparently, one of everything and it all has to be top of the line.

 **Chin:** LOL

 **Steve:** I haven't bought anything unnecessary, Cal. It's all stuff he needs. And why wouldn't you buy top of the line?

 **Steve:** Hey, this place has its own little section of homemade treats. They're organic. How awesome is that?

 **Danny:** I don't even buy my daughter organic food.

 **Steve:** (frowny emoji)

 **Callie:** Now the commander has decided he needs two of some things—one for home and one for the office. Get excited guys— it looks like you have a new teammate.

 **Danny:** He'll probably get paid more than we do.

 **Lou:** Maybe we'll get bonuses for walking him.

 **Chin:** Well, I think all of this is great.

 **Steve:** Thanks, Chin. I appreciate that. I wish the others would follow your example.

 **Callie:** We're just kidding, Steve. It's cute. (Kissy emoji)

 **Kono:** Awww!

 **Steve:** Shut it, Kono. Cal—where did you go? I need help getting this stuff out to the truck.

 **Danny:** Why don't you just use a cart?

**(Pause in texting.)**

**Callie:** Because the crazy man had TWO carts of stuff, plus he was still carrying the puppy! Good grief. At least we're on the way home now.

_Twenty minutes later, there was a group text from Callie, to everyone except Steve:_

**Callie:** I have created a monster. This is out of control.

 **Callie:** He may not work all week, guys. I'm not sure that he'll be able to leave the dog.

 **Kono:** And you were worried he wouldn't like the puppy!

 **Danny:** Puppy hasn't peed in the floor yet. Steve doesn't even like dishes to be left in the sink. He's going to die when there's pee in the floor.

 **Callie:** Puppy has already been signed up for obedience classes. They start next week.

 **Lou:** Lord help us.

_That evening, group text from Steve, to everyone_

**Steve:** Image 1 (Puppy sleeping)

 **Steve:** Image 2 (Puppy sitting)

 **Steve:** Image 3 (Puppy on beach)

 **Danny:** You're like one of those obnoxious parents. I don't even take that many pictures of Grace.

 **Steve:** Shut up. Also, you're a liar.

 **Lou:** Does the dog have a name yet?

 **Callie:** No. I've been told names are important and shouldn't be taken lightly.

 **Danny:** Spot.

 **Steve:** He doesn't have spots. Idiot.

 **Danny:** Fluffy.

 **Kono:** (Laughing emoji) Can you imagine the boss yelling, "Fluffy!" at the obedience classes?!

 **Callie:** (Laughing emoji, laughing emoji, laughing emoji)

 **Chin:** I would pay to see that.

 **Steve:** (Eyeroll emoji) Forget what I said earlier Chin.

 **Kono:** Ferdinand.

 **Lou:** Trip.

 **Chin:** Xerxes.

 **Kono:** Really, cuz?

_(Long pause between texts)_

**Steve:** Beau. His name is Beau.

 **Kono:** Awww, boss, I love it!

 **Danny:** Me too. Good job, babe.

 **Lou:** (thumbs up emoji)

 **Chin:** (smiley emoji)

 **Callie:** And now we're ordering a personalized tag. (wide eyed emoji)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

Steve and Callie curled up on the couch, watching Beau play with one of his new toys.

Steve kissed her temple. "Thank you," he said softly. "For Beau. No one has ever done anything like that for me before."

Callie smiled. Watching Steve with the puppy had been hilarious and heartwarming. Turns out, the SEAL was a softie for the little guy, and, apparently, love at first sight was possible for puppies too. Beau had followed Steve around all evening, sometimes going as far as to even run into the man's ankles when he stopped.

She angled her head up, catching his lips in a kiss. "It was my pleasure, Commander," she said, reaching up to tangle her hands in his hair and kissing him more. "I'd do anything to see you this happy."

Callie felt him smile against her mouth. "Anything?"

* * *

Steve walked into the Five-0 headquarters the next morning carrying a bright-eyed Beau. The commander himself was not so bright-eyed, but looked happy.

"Hey, Beau!" Kono squealed, rushing to take the dog. Beau barked happily, licking Kono's cheek. "How was your first night at home?"

"Puppies don't sleep. And did you know they whine? A lot? He didn't want to stay downstairs in his crate. I finally took him upstairs and he slept in his bed beside mine. I had to leave my arm hanging off so he'd know I was still there." Steve shook his head.

"Aww, boss, you should have just put him in bed with you. That was what you wanted, wasn't it, buddy?" She nuzzled Beau.

"Uh, no," Steve said, wrinkling his nose. "He's fine on the floor."

"You just be patient," Kono whispered to Beau. "You'll be in the bed by the end of the week."

"Not gonna happen."

Kono just smiled.

* * *

Three nights later, Steve sent Kono a picture of a clearly happy Beau, sprawled out on his owner's bed.


End file.
